Crazy In Love
by eamcjune20
Summary: Ok i know this might've been down before but i decided to give it a shot. ok so Bella and Edward are 15 and they both have schizophrenia, it is Bella's POV and i will explain more before Chapter one. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It all started when I was 3 years old, the voices. They told me to hurt myself. I spent most of my life in a hospital or at my house with heavy medication. I thought of this disease as a curse until I was 15 years old. This disease, schizophrenia, helped me find the love of my life. I am now married and I have two kids. they have found a cure for my disease, I'm in the year 2026. Now, to tell you my story I have to take you back 16 years. My story is one of tragedy, love, and bravery. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

AN: ok so my Characters are Edward Bella Renee Carlisle Emmett and Alice. this is the deal Edward and Bella both have schizophrenia and are both in the hospital a lot. Charlie had schizophrenia too and died when Bella was two. Edward and Emmett are brothers and their parents died when they were young. Carlisle is their doctor and he is not a vampire. and Alice is Bella's best friend but she is no relation to Edward, Emmett, or Carlisle. if you need any other answers pm me and I will be glad to give them to you. also I don't know a lot about this disease so please don't flame me for it.

I can't believe I'm here again, I thought. I looked down to my hands which had restraints around them and sighed. Right when I laid my head back down my doctor came in. I looked up excitedly into his blue eyes, "Can I go home now, Doc?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled at my eagerness, "Sorry, Bella, I just came to let you know that we can take the restraints off now." My face brightened at that news. Doc chuckled, "You can walk around the hospital if you'd like," he said nicely as he took off the first restraint.

I smiled and sat up when he straightened himself and ran a pale hand through his blond hair, "Thanks, Doc," I said jumping off the bed.

I heard him sigh as I started toward the door, "Bella, don't forget to listen for the voices. If you hear anything come straight to me, okay?"

I looked back at him with an innocent smile, "I will, Doc, don't worry." I replied softly.

He nodded and I put my hand on the doorknob when I heard, "Oh, Bella, don't forget that your mom will be here in an hour. Do you want to meet her here or do you want me to send her to find you?" he asked with a wry smile.

I giggled, "I will meet her back here in a hour, I promise." Doc nodded and I walked out of the door still chuckling a little bit.

I walked down the hall a little bit and heard someone behind me shouting my name. I looked back and found my best friend, Alice, running toward me. She is my only friend, of course, because everyone else thinks that I am a freak.

I stopped walking and waited for Alice to catch up to me. I giggled when she stopped at my feet, breathing heavily, and with her hands on her knees. Alice was a tiny little thing with short black hair and ice blue eyes. She was a sister to me.

After she righted herself she said, "How are you?" she asked softly.

I smiled, "Good," I replied, "I'm hoping I can go home tomorrow morning." I said softly.

She smiled in excitement, "Really? That's awesome. When was your last episode?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I felt my face go blank, "Last night," I whispered, "it was really bad too; my medicine wouldn't even put a dent in it." I said in an exasperated voice. I looked down at the gray tiled floor and said, "I'm scared of my own mind." I whispered helplessly.

Alice sighed and opened her arms for a sisterly hug. I walked into them with ease. I stared at the lime green walls as Alice gave me a pep-talk, "Bella, I know you're scared. It is not your job to be fearless. That job was given to your mom and I."

I smiled lightly as I pulled away from her tiny arms, "Thanks, Ali, you really are an awesome sister." I giggled and hugged her one more time.

She smiled and pulled away to stare into my eyes, "And you know your dad wouldn't want this for you." I nodded, my dad had schizophrenia too and killed himself when I was two. they say that's what triggered my disease.

I nodded again, "Yeah, I know he wouldn't, Alice."

She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall, "Crap!" she exclaimed, "Bells, I'm sorry but I have to go or my mom's going to kill me." She hugged me one more time before running off down the hall. I sighed and walked into the nearest bathroom. I looked into the mirror over the sink and stared at my reflection. I had brown eyes and very pale, yet clear, skin. I also had a heart shaped face with dark brown hair that was pretty long.

I turned on the cold water and splashed my face. The cold water felt good against my warm skin, flushed from the excitement of seeing my best friend. I walked out of the bathroom after a few more moments and walked into my room where my mom was standing with Doc.

Mom turned around when I entered with a smile on her face, "Guess what, Bella? You can go home tonight." she said excitedly.

I smiled so big my cheeks were hurting, "Really? That's so awesome!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around her neck.

Doc chuckled, "Only on one condition," he said slowly with a long finger pointed at me.

I looked back at him with a smile, "Anything to go home," I retorted happily.

He smiled a warm smile, "You have to take your medicine everyday." he commanded seriously.

My mom and I responded in unison, "Deal," all three of us chuckled. I giggled lightly, "I will, Doc, scout's honor." I said, putting my right hand over my heart.

He nodded, "You guys have a good night." he said as he closed the door behind him.

I couldn't stop smiling as we packed my stuff up, "How was your day, Mom?" I asked, in a cheery mood.

When she replied I heard a smile in her voice, "good, how was your's?" she asked politely, yet with interest in her gentle, motherly voice.

I smiled bigger, "It was good, Alice came by to see me and we talked for about thirty minutes." I replied with a lot of enthusiasm.

Mom retorted, "Honey, that's great. I'm glad that even over summer vacation you can see Alice."

I nodded as I turned to find her standing in the doorway waiting for me. "I'm glad to, Mom." I said softly as we started down the long corridor. As we were walking I heard a scream a few doors down, "What was that?" I asked in a bewildered voice.

I looked at mom and her eyes were wide, "I don't know, Baby Girl." she replied softly.

As we walked the screaming got worse and I distinguished that it was a guy screaming. we were right in the middle of walking passed this guy's room when four words made me stop in my tracks.

ok that was chapter 1 of Crazy in love please review I beg of you…I know it was a cliffhanger but that was the point I already have chapters 2 & 3 written up so if I get enough reviews I'll post them. thanks guys love y'all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

AN: I'm loving the reviews guys!J Please keep them coming I hope you like this chapterJ

Those four words kept replaying themselves in my head: "Make the voices stop." I couldn't think of anything else.

After a few minutes I felt someone tugging on my arm, "Bella, are you alright?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

I nodded and looked up at her, "Mom, did you hear him?" I asked as I looked in the guy's direction. He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen years old and he was thrashing on a white hospital bed with nurses and doctors holding him down.

Mom nodded, "Bella, don't get involved, please." She said this with begging eyes but I felt like I already was involved.

I shook my head, "I have to help him; I have to try at least." I whispered the last part and I could tell that my mom was against it but she knew she wasn't going to win so she let me go.

I jogged into the room and pushed all the doctors and nurses aside. They were yelling at me to get out of the way but I yelled back, "I have the same disease so let me help him!" I shouted at them. A few were reluctant but backed up to watch what I would do.

I held one of his hands which was held by a restraint. I squeezed his hand gently and his eyes popped open and they flicked around the room nervously. When his wide, emerald green eyes landed on me I smiled slightly and got down to his level.

"Hi," I whispered softly, "I need you to concentrate for me okay, block out all the voices as much as you can." he shut his eyes tight and I could tell that he was trying. "Good, now I need you to tell me your name." I said comfortingly.

He tried to talk through clenched teeth, "Edward," he hissed through his teeth.

I smiled slightly, "Okay, Edward, I know that the voices can be loud but I need you to take a deep breath for me." I commanded gently. We took deep breaths with each other for a few minutes and I could tell he was relaxing.

I could tell that the episode had passed when his jaw slowly unclenched. He could answer questions now, "Edward, are your episodes ever this bad?" I asked when his emerald eyes opened.

He shook his head a little, "No, I have a mild case of schizophrenia and I rarely have episodes."

I nodded, "Okay, do you have any idea what could've caused this one then?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

I saw him blush a little bit, "Well, I ran out of medicine about two days ago and I thought that I could go a few days without them. I didn't know that two days with out medicine would cause an episode that bad." he replied wearily.

I nodded, "You're lucky you can go two whole days." I mumbled with a slight smile, trying to make him feel better.

He looked up at me as he tried to toss his bronze colored hair out of his eyes, "What case do you have?" he asked, curiosity filling his tone.

I frowned, "Severe," I whispered as I looked down to my feet. "My father had it and now so do I." I replied, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper. I looked up to find him staring at me. "All I could hear were people yelling at me. They were telling me that I was no good and that I should just kill myself and get it over with." he whispered.

I nodded, "I know how you feel, Edward, I really do. And you're welcome." I said with a smile as I stood up to leave.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. I turned around, "What's your number?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and grabbed a pen from a shocked doctor. "Here," I said gently as I wrote my number on his arm, "Call me if you ever need to talk." I said in a friendly manner. I handed the pen back to the still shocked doctor and walked out of the hospital room.

My mom was staring at me as if I'd grown an extra nose or something, "Are you insane?" she asked quietly as we walked toward the exit.

I shrugged, "Maybe," I said with a slight smile at my pun, "I just felt like I needed to help him." I looked back toward the hospital as I started to climb into the car.

I heard my mom sigh as she started the engine, "You just gave your phone number to a person that you don't even know." she said stubbornly.

I giggled and looked out the window to look at the blue sky, "He needs a friend who won't judge him; I want to be that person." I whispered as I looked back at her.

She frowned at our small house as we pulled into the driveway, "Honey, I know that you believe that, but you really need to worry about yourself right now." she said softly as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

That's when I blew up, I have never yelled at my mom but for some reason that hit a nerve. "I'm tired of worrying about myself, Mom!" I shouted as the blood rushed to my face. My voice boomed off the walls of the small car, "_I_ want to _help_ someone for a change, not the other way around! How much do you want to bet he has no friends while I'm lucky enough to have one!" My voice started to waver as one last sentence escaped my lips, "He needs me, Mom." I whispered.

Tears started to form as I stared at my mom's shocked face. She just nodded weakly and hugged me as tears started to fall. I cried on her shoulder for a good ten minutes before I pulled away.

She wiped away my tears with the back of her hand gently, "Baby, I didn't know that you felt so strongly about that. I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

I nodded, "It's okay, can we go in now? I want to go to sleep." I asked with a small, half-hearted giggle.

She laughed a small, motherly laugh before nodding, "Yes, but you have to take your medicine first." she replied in her athoritive tone.

I nodded and ran out of the car and into my familiar home. I took a deep breath through my nose and took in the homey smell of clothes detergent and vanilla. I walked through the small living room and ran my hand over the back of the couch where I had spent many nights to Alice on the phone. As I made my way to the kitchen, where my medicine was kept, I looked around at the soft baby blue walls. I missed this house so much when I went to the hospital.

When I got to the warm, homey kitchen I went straight for the first cabinet over the sink. I grabbed a small, orange container full of small tablets and popped the child proof cap. I poured two tablets into my palm and filled a cup full of water. I put both pills into my mouth and took a big chug of water. I dumped the remaining water into the sink and walked back into the living room.

I saw Mom sitting on the couch watching some movie, "Mom, I'm going to bed." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," I whispered before I headed for the stairs.

"I love you too, Bella," Mom called up to me, "never forget that," she said lovingly.

I smiled and looked back to find her watching the movie again. I shook my head and made my way to my room. My room had a plaque with my name on it on the door. As I walked through the door I ran straight for my bed. I threw myself on my bed and rolled onto my back to see my blank ceiling. In my opinion my room was very plain. Everything was light blue and white, they were simple colors. I had a dresser, desk, nightstand, bed, computer, television. and a wardrobe.

I sighed as I slowly stood up to change into my pajamas. I walked to my wardrobe and picked out a big shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I changed quickly and curled up under my sheets. The only face I could see when I shut my eyes was Edward's. I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep dreaming about his deep eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I woke up late the next morning, thankful that it was summer vacation. The only thing that I could think of while I was getting ready was when they would take off Edward's restraints. I could go to the hospital, I thought sneakily.

I made my way down the stairs and grabbed my jacket off the coat rack. I heard my mom is the kitchen with the radio on.

I poked my head around the corner, "Bye, Mom, I'm going to ride my bike to the hospital." I said quickly, hoping to get away.

She chuckled quietly, "Not so fast, young lady. Where do you think you are going?" she asked loudly with a bit of humor in her voice.

I slowly walked back into the kitchen, "The hospital?" I responded, although it sounded like a question.

She gave me a disapproving look, "Why is that?" she asked, although I'm sure she already knew the answer.

I sighed, "Mom, I need to check on Edward." I said with my face drawn with concern.

She shrugged, "You can go," my face lightened up, "but you have to take your medicine first." she said with a wry smile. I sighed and walked over to the cabinet, "Bella, I still don't get why you care about this boy so much."

I chugged water behind the tablets and looked at my mom, "I really don't either but I feel like he needs my help and I need his." I said gently as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I love you, Mom, I'll be home later." I said as I walked toward the door again.

"Okay, Honey, I love you too, be careful!" she shouted after me.

I smiled as I shut the door slowly behind me. I walked out to our shed in our back yard to get my bike. I pulled open the shed doors with most of my strength. As the doors moved my old blue bike came into my view. I smiled and pulled it out of the dusty, old shed. I pushed up the kickstand with my foot and pushed off down the road.

I started thinking about how close we live to the hospital. My mom and dad had decided to move closer when they found out my mom was pregnant with me. I smiled, smart decision on their part, I thought as I pulled into the bike rack at the hospital. I jogged up to the sychward and saw an elderly lady that I had never met behind the receptionists counter.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Excuse me, ma'am, is there an Edward on this floor?" I asked as I realized that I didn't know his last name.

She smiled kindly at me before typing something into her computer, "Yes, Dear, there is. May I ask why you need to know?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

I nodded, "I'm a friend, I saw him last night. What room number is he in?" I asked impatiently, tapping my fingers against the lament on the counter.

She nodded once more and looked at the screen, "105," she answered, looking back up at me.

I smiled thankfully, "Thank you, " I said over my shoulder as I started walking down the hall.

I looked at each room number, looking for that one special number. I sniffed when I saw the number and the strong scent of Clorox and latex hit me like a ton of bricks, although I was used to it. I looked around at all of the bustling doctors, nurses, and patients in the hall and walked up to the closed door.

I knocked softly and hoped that he wasn't asleep, "Come in," I heard from inside. I knew who the voice belonged to, Edward, so it was safe.

I smiled and slowly walked through the door, "Hi, Edward, do you remember me?" I asked softly. Sometimes after episodes I wouldn't remember what happened during or after the episode.

He looked up at me with a huge smile, "How could I not remember you? You helped me so much last night." He smiled at me and I could tell he wanted to say something else so I stay quiet, "God sent me a guardian angel, you." he whispered softly and I smiled a tender smile back.

I slowly sank into the chair next to his bed, "I think God sent two gifts last night." I whispered softly as I took in the shackles on his wrists.

Edward pulled a confused face, "What do you mean?" he asked with a true look of confusion clouding his features.

I laughed genuinely, "I just feel like you're my guardian angel too. You're going to help me in the future; I just don't know how." I replied softly. I slowly leaned forward and folded my arms on the edge of the bed. I set my chin on my arms and looked up at him.

He smiled, "I think so too," he whispered intensely, "but to help you I need to know your name." he said seriously, but with a small smile.

It was then that I realized I hadn't told him my name the night before, "Oh!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, "My name's Bella." I replied, looking down at the sterile sheets in front of me. My cheeks flamed, showing my embarrassment.

He chuckled softly, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said when my face turned red. That comment had made my blush worse.

To get focus off me I looked around the room, "Where are your parents?" I inquired lightly when his eyes met mine again.

His smile immediately went off his face and he looked down at his hands, "Um, I live with my big brother." he whispered softly. I frowned and before I could say anything Doc walked in.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Before I could answer Edward said, "She saved me last night and came to visit." he answered, shooting a small smile in my direction.

I smiled but I knew I wouldn't forget our conversation, "Okay," Doc said softly, "well, Edward, I came to take off your restraints but you have to stay one more night." Doc said as he started to undo the buckles and straps.

As soon as his hands were free Edward sat up, "Thanks, Doc, really appreciate it." he replied lazily as he sat up comfortably. I smiled as I took in his laid-back personality, messy, bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. He really was handsome.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Doc's voice, "Bella, if he has any problems, call me." he said softly, as to not alert Edward.

I just nodded, "Will do, Doc." I replied dutifully.

As soon as Doc left the room I turned back to Edward but he was staring at his hands, "Edward, what happened to your parents?" I asked compassionately as I sank back into the chair beside the bed.

Edward started to twiddle his thumbs uncomfortably, "Um, they died when I was very young," he murmured softly. He was still starring at his hands.

I frowned, "Exactly how old were you?" I asked softly, but seriously at the same time. I already felt very close to this young man who I had just met. I wanted to know his whole story.

Edward tried to look away from my curious eyes before I could see the tears leak out of the corners of his eyes. I frowned and tears filled my own eyes. I suddenly felt this clenching in my chest where my heart beats, and all I wanted to do was make him stop crying.

I gently touched the top of his hand, "I'm not forcing you to tell me," I murmured as I tried to fight back tears, "I just want to know your story." I explained softly. I noticed that he tried to avert his eyes more, he didn't want me to see him cry. "Edward, it is okay to cry. Please look at me." I whispered to him, that seemed to work.

He slowly turned his head back to me and could see the tears still leaking out of the corners. I nodded slightly to encourage him, "I was five, it was a car wreck. They had just picked me up from school, my brother was old enough to ride the bus. We had stopped at a crossroads and a drunk ran the red light in front of us, he hit us head on." The tears were becoming a torrent now although he was still able to talk. "My dad was driving and he died on impact. My mom died a few hours later at the hospital. I got away with a broken leg and a concussion. Oh, and the blow to my head caused my disease." His tears seemed to calm a bit although he had self-hatred in his eyes now.

That made me made. "Edward, don't you for one minute think that it was your fault!" I said a little too loudly but I didn't care.

He looked at me, shocked, "How did you know that was what I was thinking?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I could see it all over your face." I said angrily.

Edward stared at me for a moment before he visibly relaxed and blew out a big breath, "Okay, I won't think like that again, I promise." he whispered with a small smile in my direction.

I smiled back, "Good," I said happily.

He looked like he was about to ask me a question but the door opened to reveal a young-wait, no, scratch that-a man of about 22 or 23 standing in the doorway.

AN:ok so please review and I hoped you liked it. I decided to update for Christmas and I'm sorry if I offend you if you don't celebrate it. anyway Edward is 16 and his brother is 22 just to clear that up. love ya'll J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

AN: Ok, this chapter is really light-hearted and fun and I have decided to add Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper is Bella's cousin and you will see him in the next chapter and Rosalie should come up soon. I hope you like this chapter.

This man had a worried look on his face and I knew without asking that this was Edward's brother. They didn't look that similar. This man had black curly hair, dimples, and blue eyes. Although they differed in looks the look on the older man's face was proof enough.

This man looked at Edward with relief and worry, "Bro, are you okay?" he asked Edward as he took a few long strides into the room. He was built like a body builder and was at least 6'5".

Edward smiled softly at him, "Yeah, Emmett, I'm good." Edward's eyes flickered to me after he said this.

Emmett finally seemed to notice me sitting beside his brother, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." he said with a small chuckle.

They did have a similar smile except Emmett had dimples I noticed, "Oh, it's okay. I'm Bella." I introduced myself politely as I stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

He took it in his rough grasp and shook it firmly, "I'm Emmett, Edward's brother." he said with a smile in Edward's direction.

I smiled and replied, "I'm a friend of Edward's." I told him with a friendly smile.

They smiled at each other before Edward came in with, "We are more than just friends, Emmett, she helped me last night with my episode." he told Emmett with a proud smile aimed at me.

Emmett gave me a shocked look as I blushed a deep red. "You helped my brother?" Emmett asked me softly.

I shrugged with an embarrassed chuckle, "I guess you could say that," I replied softly. I sent a not-so-scary glare Edward's way for embarrassing me.

He just rolled his eyes at me, "She is being modest," he told Emmett with a smirk. They both chuckled and I quickly put my hand over Edward's mouth before he could embarrass me any further.

Emmett laughed loudly at that sight, "I'd shut up if I were you, Bro." he said smiling hugely.

I had heard Emmett subconsciously but it didn't quite register because I was distracted by the electrical current running up my arm and through my body. I gazed at Edward, wondering if he felt what I felt. His deep green eyes gazed back at me as my hand slipped from his lips to my side. I felt as if I could see into the depths of his soul as his emerald green eyes stared intensely back at my brown eyes. The feelings inside of my chest and stomach shocked me, I had butterflies beating at my stomach and my heart was doing back-flips.

Our moment was interrupted by his brother, "Um, guys, are you listening to me?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

We both snapped out of it and Edward smiled a beautiful crooked smile that made the butterflies worse, "Yeah, sorry, Bro," he said as a pink tint covered his cheeks and neck.

Emmett smirked and crossed his arms over his massive chest, "Really? What did I say?" he asked smugly.

Edward and I both flushed simultaneously as Edward tried to reply, "Um, something about the weather?" he stated, although it sounded like a question. His green eyes looked hopeful but we both knew that he was way off.

Emmett rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "No, you're _way_ off, little brother. I was saying that she," he tilted his head in my direction, "seems like a feisty little thing and that you might want to watch what you say around her." he said with an amused look in his eyes.

Edward and Emmett both went into fits of laughter as I glared playfully at the boys, "Hey! I know how to take care of myself." I defended myself with a weak giggle.

Edward chuckled some more, "You look like an angry kitten when you're mad." he said lightly as he smiled widely. I gave an offended look as he and Emmett laughed. When Edward saw my eyes he stopped laughing, "A painfully adorable, angry kitten." he said as his eyes softened.

I flushed deep pink, "Thanks," I murmured softly. I looked down at my feet and allowed my long, brown hair to guard my eyes. I saw Drake's smile out of the corner of my eye.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I pulled it out quickly. It was a text message from my mom saying, "_Bella, come home now please. I love you.__J"_ I sighed but sent one back telling her that I would be there in five minutes and that I loved her too.

I looked up with sad eyes and both Edward and Emmett had confused looks on their faces. I sighed, "Guys, I've been having fun but I have to go because my mom needs me. I'll see you guys later." Edward looked sad and he held his arms out for a hug. I smiled at his expression and hugged him around his waist. After a few moments I pulled away slowly. Edward and Emmett waved as I walked towards the door.

Before I opened the door I heard, "Oh, Bella, can I still call you?" Edward asked.

I smiled as I turned back towards them, "Yeah, of course," I replied gently. He smiled and nodded. I giggled as I closed the heavy wooden door behind me.

As I walked down the corridor I thought about how much fun it was to hang out with Edward and his brother. It was fun just to joke around and not have anyone worrying down my neck all the time. It was nice. I smiled subconsciously as I climbed back onto my bike and headed home; the whole time I thought about how soon it would be before I could see Edward's emerald green eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long but school exams just finished up so I should be able to update more in the next week. I hope you like this chapter!J

When I got home I took my bike back out to the shed and went in the house through the back door. "Mom, I'm here," I said loudly as I made my way to the living room, "do you need my help for something?" as I caught sight of her on the couch. Before she could reply I saw one of my best friends in the whole world, besides Alice, sitting beside her on the couch. I squealed loudly, "Oh my gosh, Jasper! What are you doing here?" I nearly screamed as I jumped and gave him a big hug.

My favorite cousin in the whole world chuckled, "Well, Cousin, I'm on a two week leave and I decided to visit." he told me with a huge smile.

I smiled, "I can see the military hasn't gotten rid of your country accent." I told him jokingly. Jasper was originally from Texas dad's sister adopted him and we have always been close.

He laughed, "Nah, Darlin'," he drawled in his signature accent. I laughed when he started to sing a George Strait song. By the end I was laughing so hard tears were running down my face.

I looked at my mom afterwards, "Did you know he was coming?" I asked suspiciously.

She smiled, "Yes, he called about a week ago saying that he was going on leave and wanted to see you. He is going to spend a week with us and a week with his mom." she told me, smiling the whole time.

I feigned shock, "You guys hid something this important from me?" I asked, pretending to be mad.

Jasper immediately looked guilty, "Aw, Bella, I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." he said quickly as he hugged me.

I laughed at how worried he looked, "I was just pretending, Jasper." I told him laughingly.

He pulled back and straightened out his uniform, "Oh, good," he said with a small smile.

My mom then butt in, "Okay, I have to go run a few errands. You guys hang out here and catch up. I'll be back in a little bit." she said as she grabbed her jacket and her purse.

We both nodded, "Okay, love you." we called out at the same time. We started laughing and plopped down on the couch together.

I smiled s we faced each other, "How have you been?" I asked with a content smile.

He sighed, "I've been okay. The field has been tough lately. I don't know how I'm going to last around all that violence for two more tours." he said with a sad frown.

I frowned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Cousin. We've missed you here too. I can't wait until you're home for good." I said softly as I set my head on his broad shoulder.

He nodded and I scanned his face for changes. his dirty blonde hair was cut in a crew cut and his ice blue eyes were clouded with the harsh images of war. I could only see a trace of the old innocence he had in his eyes before he went into the military. I was very proud of my cousin for helping protect our country but I missed and worried about him.

He sighed and gave me a sad smile, "Okay, I don't want to dwell on the bad things while I'm here, lets talk about something happier," he suggested, "You got a boyfriend yet?" he asked with a smirk.

I flushed bright red and smacked him on the arm, "Jasper, why would you ask me that?" I asked with a gasp.

He laughed, "Come on, Bells, I would love for you to find a guy for me to intimidate." he told me with a chuckle.

I shook my head with a smile, "For your information, I do not have a boyfriend." I told him as I crossed my arms stubbornly.

He laughed and help up his hands, "Okay, no pressure, I was just wondering." he said innocently.

I nodded, "Good," I retorted stubbornly, although I was trying my hardest not to smile.

After we calmed down he opened his mouth as if to ask something but closed it again and a little pink tinted his cheeks. I poked him in the chest, "What were you going to ask?" I asked in an annoying tone.

He sighed but opened his mouth again, "How has Alice been?" he asked softly, suddenly finding the coffee table very interesting.

I smiled slightly, Jasper has a crush on Alice and she has one on him but they can't be together for two reasons: 1: They have to big of an age difference. 2: He is never home because of the military.

I ran a hand through my long hair and smiled wider, "She has been good, always coming over. I have an idea!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Friday night we need to all go to the movies together." I said in excitement.

He chuckled but nodded anyway, "That sounds great," he replied as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled, "Awesome," I was cut off suddenly by my phone ringing. I didn't look at the caller ID, I just picked up, "Hello," I said with a wide grin.

The voice on the other end made me smile so wide my cheeks were red and painful and Jasper looked at me suspiciously, "_Hi, Bella,"_ he said.

A/N: I hope everybody liked this chapterJ Please review!they make me beyond happyJ…and just to let you guys know that I respect the American forces. My uncle is in the army so I know how hard it can be. They fight for us and I'm very thankful for all the men and women who put their lives on the line for us. I hope you liked itJ


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all lately but I've been so stressed out lately because of school, but it's out now so I should be able to update a lot more now. Please review guys, even if you are mad! I hope this makes up for it a little bit. And someone asked in a review how big the age difference is between Alice and Jasper and Jasper is twenty so about a four year difference which is big when it would technically be illegal if they got together. Anyway, on with the chapter I hope you like it.

I smiled widely when I heard his voice on the other end, "Hey, Edward," I said excitedly yet nervously. Jasper's eyes widened and he sat forward a little to try and hear what Edward was saying. I tried not to laugh as I shoved him away and stood up, "What's up?" I asked with a smile still plastered to my face.

I heard a smile in his voice also, "_Hey, Bella, nothing much I just called 'cause I just, um, I kinda wanted to hear your voice."_ He said shyly and I could practically see his pale face go pink. My smile somehow just got even bigger and Jasper looked like he was going crazy not knowing what Edward was saying.

I smiled and felt my face flush from the comment, "That's really sweet, Edward. I'm glad you called," I said slowly with the blush on my face intensifying. I contemplated asking him to go to the movies with Jasper, Alice, and I on Friday night. I looked at Jasper quickly in question and I knew he could read my eyes; we were always good at reading each other like that. He nodded and I just about squealed but I contained myself, "Hey, Edward, my cousin, best friend, and I are going to the movies on Friday; I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I said in a questioning tone as I paced in the living room in front of Jasper.

His voice got excited when he answered, "_Of course, they don't mind do they?"_ he asked nervously, as if he was afraid I was going to change my mind.

I giggled quietly and shook my head, "No, they don't mind. I would feel like a third wheel with them anyway." I said with a slight chuckle and Jasper stuck his tongue out at me like we were five years old again. I recuperated the action, of course.

He chuckled at that, "_Okay then, as long as they don't mind. I have to go. I get out of the hospital in a little bit. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow?"_ he asked nervously. I smiled largely and threw a thumbs up at Jasper. He just chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes at me.

I giggled, which was very unlike me, "Absolutely, I'll be waiting for your call." I told him happily.

He laughed, "_Good, I can't wait to talk again. I'll talk to you soon_." He said, although, his voice sounded a little bit sad and I could only hope it was because we wouldn't talk until tomorrow.

I heard the dial tone as he hung up and I followed suit. As soon as the phone was on the coffee table I squealed and hugged Jasper. He chuckled and shook his head, "What has this guy done with my real cousin?" he asked playfully and I pulled away and slapped him playfully on the chest. He suddenly got serious and looked me in the eye, "For real, Bells, why are you so affected by this guy?" he asked seriously.

Jasper has always been protective and I knew that he was worried about me being hurt, "Jasper, I like him. He's nice and he understands what I go through every single day. I can talk to him about it and he actually understands what I hear and how I think. Can you just go easy on him and don't judge him until you actually hang out with him?" I asked innocently as I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighs but nods anyway, "Okay, Bells, you know you're like my little sister, I love you and I don't want to see some idiot hurt you." He said and his eyes told me just how much he meant what he was saying.

My eyes started to burn like I was going to tear up but I pushed them back and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, "I know, Jazz, I love you too, and I'm happy you care so much. You've always been like a big brother and I know you worry but you can trust Edward because I do." I told him softly as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I felt him kiss the crown of my head gently before nodding, "I know, Bella, I know," he said with a soft sigh. After a few quiet moments we sat up and he tried to lighten the mood by telling a stupid joke and I laughed just because of the timing and idiocy of it all.

At that moment my phone rang again and I answered without thinking, "Hello," I say politely.

Alice's chipper voice filled the speaker, "_Hey, Bells, you mind if I come over tonight." _She asked sweetly. I chuckled because I didn't even know why she asked because my house was practically her second house anyway.

I sighed and nodded, "Of course, Alice, come on over." I looked at Jasper slyly, "I have a surprise for you here anyway." I told her mischievously.

She squealed happily, "_Great, see you in a few, sis."_ She said happily before hanging up quickly. I laughed again and shook my head because she was so enthusiastic.

I grinned at Jasper mischievously and he starred at me in shock, "Alice is coming over for the night. I hope you don't mind." I said with a waggle of my eyebrows.

I squealed when he jumped up and started chasing me around the couch, "You better run, Swan!" he exclaimed as I ran from him laughing into the kitchen. I hid behind the island and yelped when Jasper jumped around the corner. As I was going to run again he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back.

After a lot of squealing and struggling, we gave up and sat with our backs to the island. Then I heard the door open and a high pitch, "Hello, Bella, I'm home." She said loudly.

I grinned at Jasper and put my finger at my lips to signal to be quiet and he glared at me. I just smiled sweetly back and got up. I walked into the living room to find Alice sitting on the couch with all her bags at her feet, "Hey, Ali," I said with an excited smile.

She smiled hugely and jumped off the couch to give me a hug, "Hi, Bells, I thought I'd give you a makeover tonight." She said with her big smile and puppy eyes that she knows I can't resist because I'm a pushover.

It took a lot of power to shake my head, "Ali, I have a surprise," I said cryptically as I looked toward the kitchen, "Come on, before I have to drag you out here." I threatened before I looked back at Alice.

She looked confused until I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled as I moved out of the way so they could see each other. Jasper smiled and waved slowly, "Hey, Ali," he whispered sadly. I knew they had missed each other. They may not be together but they were always really close and I hoped one day they would get what they wanted.

After about a second she ran up and hugged him tightly. I was shocked she didn't try to climb him but he just held her back and closed his eyes. I smiled, albeit a little sadly because I wanted Edward to hug me like that and to kiss me; to just be there with me and for me as I would be for him.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know there was not a lot of Edward but there will be soon trust me but there was a lot of family and Alice and Jasper. Please review and don't hate me. I love y'all.


End file.
